Just getting Started
by GETONMYLEVEL
Summary: Come 4th year and the task Harri is feed up with Dumbledore's meddling and has decided to carve her own path with her new mate at her side Vodemort will be brought to his knees. Fem!Harry/oc AD,RW,HG Bashing


Chapter 1: Not so humble beginnings

 **Author's Note: so this is a story that is kind of sort of loosely influenced by NRMania's story Miss Potter's Dragon Girlfriend mostly just the fact that the dragon from the first task is an OC human/dragon creature and that Harri does the first task drunk.** **I thought that ot was a good read.** **WARNING THERE WILL BE DUMBLEDORE RON AND HERMIONE BASHING don't like don't read.** **As of right now the rating will be T until rating needs to be raised.** **DISCLAIMER I don't own harry potter though I wish that I did.**

 _Have you ever had that moment in your life when you come to find that your whole life has been a lie. That your entire purpose up until this point was not your own, but that you did not even have a say in who your friends are._ _No… well lucky you. All I can say about my own manipulator is that I sure am glad that I found Romranthe because he has been an absolute godsend and has saved me in more ways than I can recall. But I'm getting ahead of myself for one you are probably wondering who the hell I am, well folks my name is Harriet potter but most people call me Harri._ _Now to introduce my story I should probably start from the verrrry beginning_.

Some time in the early 80's just after the wizarding (yes wizard as in those fools that are so dependent on their foci that most don't even realize that they are only meant for training purposes) world was getting over grindelwald a new self proclaimed dark lord rose to take his place. Soon the wizarding world was once again split into light and dark factions (idiots don't even realize magic is magic there is no light versus dark it's all about how the magic is used) with Albus Dumbledore (meddling old goat f*er that he is) leading the light and Voldemort (aka Tom Riddle, aka idiot that found immortality at the price of his sanity) leading the dark. Soon it was obvious that without some miracle soon the light would lose.

In the year 1981 there was given a prophecy it read -

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those that have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

-As you can see I've been fates little bitch since before I was even born. Basically after that my parents make the single worst decision of their lives. They moved to a quaint little house in Godric's Hollow and but it under the fidelius with Peter Pettigrew (traitorous little rat) as the secret keeper, bit with Sirius as the decoy secret keeper.

On October 31'st Voldemort attacked the house because of some ancient magic that my mom performed including sacrificing herself I was the soul survivor (ironic really seeing as though he stuck part of his soul in me). Anyways with Dumbledore wing the great all knowing minipulative arsewhole that he was sent me to my oh so loving relatives (note heave sarcasm there) where I spent the next ten years of my life as the Dursley's indentured slave.

Our story picks up again on my dear cousins (read fat pig/whale hybrid) 11th birthday when I receive my Hogwarts letter. Which is immediately taken by my aunt and uncle and burned. However over the next several days hundreds more come in finally Hagrid (while a super kind and friendly half giant was under the opinion that Dumbledore could do no wrong) brought my letter personally then took me to diagon alley for school supplies. Where I met who would eventually become one of my best friends Dead Malfoy (of course that is after I am able to see through the manipulator's plans). Of course Hagrid being Hagrid 'forgot' to tell me how to get on to the platform and this is where I met two more of my best friends Gred and Forge, as well as the lazy bum I am sorry to have ever called Friend Ron. While on the train I met the know it all Hermione and Neville (my god brother and brother in all but blood).

As for that school year I was of course manipulated into a rivalry with Malfoy and a friendship with Ron and Hermione. We spent the year finding the philosophers stone of which ended up being hidden on the third floor. And of course Voldemort had possessed the DADA teacher. Although because of the invisibility cloak I was able to get in and out of the room without him noticing me taking the stone from under both his and Dumbledore's nose ha take that. Of course I sent the stone straight to gringotts (I am a snake in lions clothes after all) to be sent to Nicholas flamel on the agreement that he would teach me how to me la one when I was a little older, I didn't want to be stuck as an 11 year old for forever. However when questioned by it by Dumbledore I just told him about sending it back to Nick.

That summer all my mail was held by a stupid house elf who you guessed it was being paid off by Dumbledore then the twins being awesome friends unlike Ron bailed me out of my aunt and uncle's house. That year was horrible because the heir of Slytherin was attacking students of course the school body though that it was me. I find some magic diary of a tom riddle (of course it turns out to be a part of voldy's soul. Anywho he tells me where the chamber of secrets is I find a mother ducking basilisk in there of course I find out that I'm actually distantly related to Slytherin which allows me protection from Mr. Cuddles. After I make friends with the basilisk he tells me that the diary is evil sand says that he can destroy it by biting into it. After that horrifying experience he shows me Salazar's study. The rest of the year goes by without a hitch.

Of course my life can never truly calm down so the next school year I seen terrified for my life that Sirius Black is after me. However the twins as always come to the rescue and give me what ends up being the key to discovering all of Dumbledore's manipulations starting with the fact the Ron and Hermione were definitely not my friends of course I had to continue pretending but whatever. At the end of the year I find out that Sirius is actually the good guy. But after we lose peter there was nothing we could do.

This year however definitely started out with a bang literally cause at the end of the quidditch world cup some idiotic death eaters ambush the muggles. When we got back to school Dumbledore announced the triwizard tournament. I immediately tell any who will listen that I definitely don't want the money or fame. Of course once my name somehow comes out of the stupid flaming cup the whole school turns against me well except for the twins and surprisingly Malfoy (he had overheard a spat I had had with Ron and Hermione about how I hadn't put my name in the goblet of fire. Anyhow the night before the first task Hagrid shows me that the task is dragons. And not just any dragons no they were nesting mothers (supposedly). Of course what do I decide is the best course of action, why drinking away my worries with fire whiskey all night which actually ended up being a good thing because by being so drunk the compulsions and other thing managed to slip away. And this is where our story truly begins.


End file.
